A Fake Smile
by Analicious
Summary: Bodoh, ya. Kenapa aku masih peduli terhadapmu meski kau sudah tak peduli padaku? Kenapa aku masih mengandung buah hati kecilku darimu ini meski aku tahu kau tak menganggapnya? Jawabannya sederhana, Sasuke. Karena aku masih mencintaimu. /CHAP 2 UP/
1. Chapter 1

Sakura tahu, bahtera rumah tangga yang sudah ia bentuk dengan kerja keras bersama Sasuke ini mulai hancur dengan kehadiran Karin diantara mereka.

Bahkan, semua makin menunjukkan keputusasaan dikala ia menangkap basah Sasuke yang sedang bercumbu mesra bersama sahabatnya itu di ruang makan, sepulang ia dari berbelanja.

Tapi, hati keras Sakura selalu luluh ketika mendengar tangisan Karin di kamar sehabis ia memarahinya.

Hati keras Sakura bahkan meleleh dan menciut jika mendengar amarah Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu kejam terhadap Karin.

Jadi, siapa yang salah dalam masalah cinta segitiga ini?

"Sasuke-kun, maaf kalau aku terlalu kejam terhadap Karin. Maaf."

"Karin-san, kau tak apa? Maaf kalau pukulanku tadi terlalu keras. Aku khilaf."

~o~

**A Fake Smile**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Bad**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

~o~

"Sasuke-koiiiii~"

Dengan wajah penuh kegembiraan, Sakura berlari penuh manja kearah Sasuke. Ditubruknya tubuh Sasuke yang sedang santai-santainya membaca koran di ruang tamu, membuat pria keturunan Uchiha itu tampak heran dengan sikap aktif sang istri barunya itu. Tidak biasanya kan, Sakura bertingkah begitu hiperaktif seperti tadi?

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke datar, matanya kembali teralih pada koran pagi yang baru saja diterimanya.

Seolah tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura terus memeluk lengan kurus sang suami dengan mesra. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan manis, senyuman.

"Kau tahu? Barusan aku tes kehamilan, dan aku positif hamil!"

Wajah Sasuke yang semula diliputi kebosanan, mendadak membuka kacamata tebalnya dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak percaya kalau waktunya ia menjadi ayah akan segera tiba. "Ha-hamil? Ka-kau hamil!?"

"Iya!" seru Sakura dengan wajah lucu, memperlihatkan deretan manis gigi putihnya.

Sasuke meletakkan koran yang dibacanya diatas meja ruang tamu, sulit mempertahankan senyum yang sebenarnya enggan ia perlihatkan ke sembarang orang ini. "Berarti… sebentar lagi aku jadi ayah? A-aku… dipanggil ayah?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya, entah kepada Sakura atau dirinya sendiri.

"Hu'um! Dan aku akan dipanggil ibu!" seru Sakura dengan wajah ceria, seraya memeluk kembali lengan kiri Sasuke dengan manja.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Diliriknya Sakura sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia mencium kening lebar sang istri. Dipeluknya tubuh harum Sakura, sebelum akhirnya kembali ia dapatkan koran paginya. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Sering-seringlah _check-up _ke dokter," pesan Sasuke, dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum bahagianya.

Sakura mengangguk senang.

_Sembilan bulan lagi? Ck, kelihatannya kau harus menahan nafsumu selama itu, Uchiha._

~o~

"Haah~Seperti dua hari sebelumnya, keadaan kandunganmu masih cukup lemah, Haruno-san. Sering-seringlah minum air putih dan makan-makanan bergizi. Kujamin hal itu akan membuat anakmu lahir dengan lancar dan normal."

Ujaran Tsunade barusan ditanggapi Sakura dengan senyum manisnya yang semakin melebar. Dipandangnya perut kecilnya, dimana calon buah hatinya dan Sasuke sedang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalamnya. Sejenak, wanita yang terkenal dengan warna rambut gulalinya itu menghela napas sejenak. Senyum ramah kembali ia torehkan pada Tsunade sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dokter kandungan itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar, Sakura tak sadar kalau pria itu sudah berjalan bolak-balik dengan rasa senang, cemas, juga khawatir di ruang tunggu.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada sang suami. "Seperti biasa, keadaannya sehat dan masih cukup lemah. Tsunade bilang aku harus banyak minum air putih," ucap Sakura, menuturkan setengah dari apa yang Tsunade ujarkan barusan padanya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Apa yang tiba-tiba berkelebat di pikirannya sejak tadi ternyata salah.

"Oke, sekarang kau harus pulang. Istirahat, dan jangan lupa konsumsi air putih," nasihat Sasuke bijak, dirangkulnya tangan kanan Sakura, keduanya berjalan bersama meninggalkan rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di Konoha itu.

Sama sekali tak menyadari kalau ada hal mengejutkan diluar sana yang sebentar lagi akan menyambangi kehidupan mereka.

~o~

"Sasuke-kun~Aku mau kesana!"

Dengan manjanya, Sakura menunjuk sebuah toko dengan etalase berbagai macam barang bayi di dalamnya. Senyum manis merekah di bibirnya melihat Sasuke yang melajukan mobilnya memasuki tempat parkir di samping toko kecil itu. Begitu Sakura akan keluar dari mobil, tangannya langsung dicegat Sasuke. "Hah?"

"Kita hanya melihat ya, aku tak mau dengar ocehan 'mau beli' seperti biasanya darimu."

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar kecewa dengan penuturan Sasuke tadi. Tetapi, begitu Sasuke akan menyalakan kembali mobilnya guna meninggalkan toko itu, Sakura langsung menyetujui ucapan Sasuke barusan. Ck, keduanya memang selalu berbeda pendapat, ya?

_Cklek._

Begitu Sakura memasuki toko mungil itu, seorang pelayan berbaju _maid _tampak riang dengan tamunya yang tampak cantik hari ini.

"Pagi, Nona! Mau beli apa? Biar kutunjukkan raknya," ucapnya ramah, seraya menorehkan senyum ramah kepada Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum manis, kemudian menggeleng kecil. "Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat."

Bergegas, Sakura mencari apa saja yang bisa membuat matanya berbinar-binar dalam toko itu.

Dan… _bingo! _Ia menemukan rak dengan berbagai macam sepatu bayi aneka warna yang lucu dan indah dengan berbagai bentuk dan jenis bahannya. Sasuke yang mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dengan malas, hanya tersenyum kecil melihat jejeran sepatu mungil yang berada di rak tinggi itu. "Cocok untuk keturunan kita nanti, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Matanya beralih pada barang-barang bayi lainnya, yang justru dengan itu membuat Sasuke makin bosan menunggui Sakura.

Terpaksa, ia meninggalkan Sakura dan duduk di tempat duduk kosong samping meja kasir.

"Cih. Kalau sudah melihat barang bagus, pasti susah membujuknya cepat pulang," keluh Sasuke sebal, diliputi dengan kebosanan karena ia memang lebih berniat membaca novel fiksi setebal-tebalnya daripada harus mencuci mata dengan ratusan barang mungil dalam toko bernuansa pink dan biru itu.

Sasuke terus-menerus menghela napas menunggu kedatangan Sakura di meja kasir, sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang mencoba menghentikan kebiasaan anehnya itu.

"Siapa yang Tuan tunggu? Nona muda disanakah?"

Ekor mata hitam Sasuke melirik seorang gadis bermata merah yang sedang tersenyum ramah kearahnya. Tangan kanannya menunjuk Sakura yang sedang asyik bercakap-cakap bersama seorang pria berambut kuning dengan tato kumis di sepasang pipinya.

Sejenak, hati Sasuke memanas dibuatnya.

"Tenang, pria berambut kuning itu pemilik toko ini. Sudah biasa ia melayani pelanggan baru di toko ini, jangan merasa cemburu begitu," ucap sang gadis berambut merah. Tanpa Sasuke sadari ia mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati bangku Sasuke dan mendudukinya. Tatapan mata sang gadis seolah tersihir melihat wajah Sasuke yang meski pun terlihat berantakan tetap _cool_.

"Oh… kukira ia selingkuh," komentar Sasuke, meskipun pandangannya tak mau lepas dari sepasang konsumen-produsen itu. Hati kecilnya masih merasa tak enak dengan kedekatan antara sang pemilik toko dengan sang istri.

Sasuke pun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, menatap gadis manis yang sedang tersenyum ramah di samping kanannya.

"Kau siapa? Penjaga toko?" tanya Sasuke heran, merasa pakaian yang dipakai sang gadis mirip dengan pakaian penjaga toko dan penjaga kasir di sampingnya.

"Hn. Namaku Karin," ucap sang gadis dengan wajah imut, yang entah kenapa langsung membuat pipi Sasuke memerah.

Mungkin… saking cantiknya, ya?

"Sasuke-kun, lihat! Aku bawa dua pasang sepatu bayi lucu, beli ya! Kumohon!" seru Sakura yang baru saja datang dengan membawa dua kotak berisi sepatu-sepatu bayi mungil dengan dua warna berbeda, merah muda dan biru. Cocok dengan warna rambut Sasuke-Sakura, kan?

Sasuke menghela napas singkat. "Kau ingat aturanku barusan, kan? Kita kesini hanya untuk melihat-lihat, bukan membeli. Lagipula, kandunganmu belum membesar ini."

Sakura tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Tapi… barang seperti ini kan langka, Sasu! Siapa tahu sembilan bulan lagi kita takkan menemukannya, kan? Kau tak mengerti yang namanya globalisasi, ya?" tegur Sakura kesal, menyentil hidung Sasuke membuat Sasuke meringis kecil.

"Sepatu seperti ini kan banyak, nggak cuma disini! Kau sendiri, mengerti nggak dengan yang namanya pemborosan?"

Seolah tak mau kalah dengan rintisan Sakura barusan, Sasuke mulai melancarkan tatapan mematikannya dan ucapannya yang terkadang selalu menyebalkan dan memanaskan telinga Sakura.

Karin tersenyum kecil melihat aura menyeramkan diantara suami-istri itu.

"Tuan, kenapa tidak mengalah saja? Ini demi anak kalian juga, kan?" nasihat Karin, seolah tak ingin Sasuke dan Sakura berdebat hanya untuk dua pasang sepatu bayi. Memalukan.

Gantian. Kini Sasuke melirik Karin dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Tapi, dia itu terlalu bo–"

"Nah, penjaga toko saja bilang begitu!" seru Sakura tak mau kalah, memperlihatkan wajah penuh kemenangannya–alias licik–.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Kelihatannya ia tak mau adu mulut di depan Sakura sekarang. Memalukan sekali kalau ia terlihat bodoh di hadapan umum. Ingat, seorang Uchiha harus bisa mempertahankan reputasi baiknya.

"Baiklah. Tapi sekali ini saja ya, awas saja kalau kau ingin beli lagi. Kita kan nggak tahu bayinya lelaki atau perempuan!"

"Okeeee~ Kau memang baik, Sasu-kuuun~" seru Sakura senang, seraya mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dengan wajah senang kearah meja kasir. Samar-samar, warna kemerah mudaan mewarnai pipi Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menunduk malu seraya mengikuti Sakura yang sedang asyik bercengkerama sendiri di meja kasir.

Karin menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibir merahnya.

"Serasi. Sama-sama menarik, sama-sama menyenangkan."

Gadis penjaga toko itu melirik seorang pemuda yang sedang menyeruput secangkir teh manis di café seberang toko kecil yang ditempatinya.

"Berbeda sekali denganku."

~o~

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa?"

Sakura yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat dua pasang sepatu bayi yang baru saja dibelikan Sasuke tadi, tampak heran dengan sang suami yang berjalan bolak-balik di ruang tamu. Jelas saja ia bingung, tak biasanya pria tampan ini berolahraga sekonyol itu, kan?

"Ck, kau lihat kalung pemberian ibuku, nggak?"

Sakura tertegun. Kelihatannya pikirannya masih _loading _mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

Hingga akhirnya, matanya melotot kaget.

"Hah!? KALUNG IBUMU HILANG!? Kau bercanda, Sasu!" seru Sakura dengan tatapan mata memerah. Sekejap, ia berdiri dan mulai mencari-cari keberadaan perhiasaan kenangan itu di sekeliling ruang tamu itu. Sasuke memilih untuk tak menanggapi kekagetan sang istri, karena ia memang telah terbiasa dengan sikap Sakura yang spontan meskipun penuh keterlambatan pikir itu.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau itu peninggalan terakhir ibumu? Kenapa kau hilangkan? Kau bodoh atau apa, sih!?" bentak Sakura, seraya mencoba merayapi jari-jari mungilnya dibawah rak buku ruang tamu. Ia tak peduli kalau pun Sasuke merasa amat tersinggung dengan bentakannya barusan, karena yang ia katakan memang sepenuhnya apa adanya.

Kalau ingin tahu, kalung yang sedang dicari oleh sepasang suami-istri ini adalah kalung kenangan yang diberikan ibu Sasuke lima tahun lalu, tepat sebelum Mikoto dan Fugaku mengalami kecelakaan hebat sepulang pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sebagai satu-satunya anak termuda di keluarga Uchiha, tentulah Sasuke terpukul mengetahui dua orang yang dicintainya telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun, tentu saja tak sampai disitu.

Menjelang kebersihan tempat kecelakaan Fugaku dan Mikoto, salah satu petugas kebersihan menemukan sebuah kalung emas dengan liontin bulat berukiran huruf U dan bentuk kipas keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke tahu kalung itu.

Kalung yang memang selalu dipakai oleh sang bunda, kini jatuh ke tangan Sasuke. Tentu saja, sebagai satu-satunya anak termuda yang bisa dibanggakan di keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke akan mempertahankan kalung itu.

Dan sekarang… kalung yang sudah dijaganya hilang entah kemana?

Tentu saja sebagai salah satu pewarisnya Sasuke dan Sakura merasa panik!

"Ck, gimana? Kau menemukannya di lantai atas, nggak?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah susah-payah mencari di berbagai ruangan lantai satu, berteriak cukup kencang untuk Sakura yang sedang mencari benda kenangan itu di lantai dua. Namun, jawaban yang didapatnya hanya gelengan lemah sang istri. Kelihatannya kalung itu benar-benar tak berada di rumah tersebut.

"Lalu gimana? Harus kubiarkan saja?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba mencari solusi. Dan dengan gampangnya, Sakura menentang hal itu.

"Jangan! Mungkin saja tertinggal di… ah! Toko bayi tadi! Mungkin disana! Cepat cari disana, Sasu!" seru Sakura dengan wajah penuh keringat. Sepertinya wanita yang sejak setahun lalu menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha ini juga bertanggungjawab atas kehilangan kalung emas itu. Sakura tahu, Mikoto yang sekarang sudah berada di bawah tanah kubur itu memang satu-satunya teladan yang sulit dilupakannya.

Bahkan, tangisannya ketika menjelang penguburan Mikoto itu lebih keras daripada tangisan Sasuke yang hanya sesenggukan singkat tanpa suara.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa sendirian sebentar disini, kan? Aku janji akan menemukannya. Dan tolong, jangan selelah itu ya. Cepat istirahat," tegas Sasuke, tak lupa memberi ciuman bibir singkat untuk Sakura. Lelaki itu pun bergegas pergi menuju toko bayi tadi dengan rasa cemas yang bercampur aduk. Sakura hanya menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan hati cemas.

Dipandangnya langit yang kini memendung, hujan sebentar lagi akan membasahi bumi.

_Kenapa perasaanku harus secemas ini? _

_Haaah… cepatlah pulang Sasu, kumohon._

~o~

_Cklek!_

Begitu sampai di depan toko bayi tadi, Sasuke segera turun dari mobil dan bergegas memasuki toko mungil itu. Diliriknya beberapa pegawai toko yang tampak heran dengan wajah cemasnya saat ini. Tidak sedikit pegawai toko yang memilih mundur daripada harus mempertanyakan kenapa ia berwajah semenakutkan itu.

"Maaf, Tuan mencari apa?"

Sasuke yang hendak mengacak-acak seisi toko, melirik kearah seorang pegawai toko yang sedang menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Ekor matanya benar-benar tak asing dengan sang pegawai.

Karin.

"Ka-kau melihat sebuah kalung? Dengan ukiran huruf U di liontinnya dan bentuk ki–"

"Kalung? Maaf, sejak tadi kami tak pernah menemukan kalung dalam bentuk apapun," jelas Karin dengan wajah kecewa, merasa sedikit sedih harus mengatakan hal itu pada sang pelanggan. Sedang Sasuke, hanya bisa berkecil hati mendengar penuturan Karin tadi. Sudah jelas sekarang. Kalungnya hilang, ia kehilangan sebuah kenangan dari sang bunda.

"A-aku yakin tadi ada! Pa-pasti ada yang melihatnya!" seru Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah amat sangat berantakan.

"Maaf Tuan, ta–"

"Aaah! Maksud Tuan kalung inikah?" tebak seorang gadis kecil berwajah China yang menunjukkan sebuah kalung emas berinisial U dan lambang kipas angin di liontinnya. Sasuke tersenyum lega. Apa yang dicarinya kini membuahkan hasil.

"Trims! Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah senang, kemudian mengantongi kalung itu di saku celana jinsnya.

Gadis kecil dengan ikat rambut kuda itu hanya tersenyum simpul pada sang Uchiha. "Iruka menemukannya di atas bangku itu, karena ada yang bilang kalung, Iruka memberikannya."

"Begitu… ah, terima kasih! Ingin kubelikan apa sebagai imba–"

"CEPAT PULANG ATAU KUPUKUL KAU!"

"–lan?"

Sasuke dan Iruka tertegun sesaat, mendengar teriakan penuh murka dari teras toko tersebut. Ia pun meninggalkan sang gadis, dan berjalan mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana. Samar-samar, ia melihat gerimis yang mulai membasahi Konoha.

Dan sekarang ia benar-benar akan telat sampai di rumah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang berbisik-bisik bersama temannya di sampingnya. Pemuda itu melirik Sasuke sekilas, kemudian berujar, "Itu… pertengkaran suami-istri. Suaminya keterlaluan sekali, istrinya juga pasrah sekali dipukul sang suami!"

Sasuke heran. Didongakkan kepalanya keatas. Seketika matanya membulat, melihat Karin yang tengah menangis dengan rambut merahnya yang ditarik habis-habisan oleh pria berambut putih sebahu.

"Sui-kun, jangan bertengkar disini… Ka-kalau mau, ayo pulang!" hardik Karin dengan wajah meratap, sekali pun tak berniat menatap mata murka sang suami.

"Lalu, dengan bertengkarnya kita di rumah… kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah? Ck, bicaramu terlalu gampang, Wanita Tolol!" seru sang pria, seraya menendang punggung Karin hingga membuatnya terjengkang dan menyentuh tanah. Senggukan Karin yang makin keras sama sekali tak dihiraukan olehnya.

Sasuke hanya memandang pertengkaran di depan umum itu dengan wajah datar.

Padahal perasaan dan wajahnya saat ini sangat kontras maknanya.

_Karin… bersama siapa? Suaminya?_

_Kalau itu suaminya… kenapa begitu kasar terhadap Karin?_

_Suaminya tak tahu malu, ya?_

.

.

"Ku-kumohon, Sui-kun! Aku ingin pulang, ayolah!"

"Kau malu, hah? Malu!? Ck, ternyata pelacur sepertimu tahu arti malu, ya?" seru pria berambut putih itu. Telapak tangannya terangkat, hendak mendaratkannya dengan panas di pipi Karin.

Namun, sedetik menjelang kejadian menampar itu terjadi–

"Kalau kau suaminya, hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu!"

–Sasuke telah mencoba meredakannya.

~o~

Sekarang, pertengkaran makin memanas.

Apalagi ketika Sasuke mencoba ikut campur masalah itu.

Sebetulnya, Sasuke tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Menjadi pahlawan kesiangan bagi seorang wanita lemah? Cih, itu sama sekali bukan kebiasaannya.

Tapi… entah kenapa… melihat Karin yang terjatuh… menangis… dijambak… ditampar… dipukul… dianiaya…

Sasuke tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terus-menerus berlanjut.

Apalagi ketika ia mulai sadar kalau apa yang ia lakukan ini amat konyol, dan pria berambut putih itu mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Karin menjadi padanya.

Pria berambut putih sebahu itu tersenyum licik, memperlihatkan deretan gigi taringnya yang berantakan dan kurang terawat. Ia pun mendekati Sasuke, menarik kerah bajunya semudah ia membalik telapak tangan, dan meninju wajah Sasuke yang menimbulkan teriakan histeris dari Karin dan beberapa pegawai toko yang sebagian besar berkelamin perempuan.

"Siapa kau? Suaminya? Memangnya berhak ikut campur masalahku dengannya?" tanya Suigetsu dengan penuh kemarahan, seraya kembali melayangkan tinju untuk wajah tampan sang Uchiha.

"Cukup Sui-kun! Cukup!" teriak Karin, air mata meleleh begitu cepat menuruni pipi manisnya.

_Plak!_

Sasuke kaget, ketika mendapati Karin yang terjerembab kembali ke tanah, dengan wajah yang memar dan memanas akibat tamparan keras Suigetsu. Napas Suigetsu naik-turun, tak berjalan dengan baik.

"Jangan menangis, Karin! Kau tahu kalau aku benci air matamu!" seru Suigetsu kesal, seraya menendang kaki sang istri.

Karin hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara ketika kakinya semakin sakit dan terluka ditendang oleh Suigetsu.

_Cukup Sui-kun, cukup… aku sudah kesakitan…_

~o~

"Sasuke-kun!"

Pertengkaran yang terhenti selama beberapa menit itu, terpecah ketika Sasuke mendengar suara khas Sakura di sekitarnya. Segera, ia menghapus darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya dan mencoba mencari Sakura ke segala arah. Namun, ia sama sekali tak mendapati keberadaan sang istri dimana pun.

_Bruk!_

Dan ia hanya bisa terdiam, mendapati pelukan mendadak Sakura dari belakangnya.

Ia sama sekali tak menghindar, berkutik sekali pun tidak.

"Saku…" lirih Sasuke pelan, yang dibalas dengan seruan kesal Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, baka! Kau membuatku khawatir di rumah, tahu! Dan lagi… siapa pria itu? Kenapa wajahmu lebam? Ia yang membuatmu begini, hah?" cerca Sakura kesal, matanya menyipit mencoba merasakan sakit yang sedang dialami oleh sang suami.

Sementara Suigetsu dan Karin yang merupakan pelopor pertengkaran itu hanya tertegun melihat kemesraan antara sepasang suami-istri ini.

"Maaf…" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah kusut, menunduk menatap tanah. Ia membiarkan Sakura menyandarkannya di salah satu tempat berdinding kokoh disana, mengobati luka di bibirnya, dan mencium keningnya pertanda Sakura amat khawatir dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Jangan bertindak sejauh itu kalau kau tak menyadari risikonya, Sasu! Kau bodoh, baka, kuso!" bentak Sakura kesal.

Dan–brugh! Kini ia jatuh ke pelukan satu tangan Sasuke.

"Ya, ya… aku memang bodoh, baka, kuso, menyebalkan, sesukamulah… tapi maaf, aku melakukan itu untuk keadilan. Gomen Saku… gomen," ujar Sasuke seraya mengelus pelan rambut basah Sakura. Ia sadar kalau Sakura tak boleh dibiarkan basah kuyup di tengah masa kehamilannya ini, namun di lain sisi ia juga tak boleh membiarkan Karin terus-menerus mendapatkan siksaan dari suaminya sendiri.

Dan Sasuke adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang ingin melakukan cara nekat demi apa yang ia harapkan.

Segera. Setelah menarik Sakura bangun, Sasuke berjalan kearah Karin dan ikut menariknya masuk ke dalam sedan _sporty-_nya. Suigetsu yang kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke segera berlari mendekatinya. "Hei, mau kau bawa kemana Karin? KEMBALIKAN!" serunya murka, mencoba berlari secepat cara lari Sasuke saat ini.

Tapi, telat.

Sasuke sudah keburu pergi menggunakan sedan yang asapnya membuat Suigetsu terbatuk-batuk itu.

"Kuso!"

~o~

Di dalam mobil, keadaan hening seketika.

Sasuke masih tampak serius dengan setir-menyetirnya saat ini, demikian pula Sakura yang sedang mengelap rambutnya yang basah dengan saputangan yang dibawanya dari rumah di dalam tas. Tinggal Karin yang terdiam, seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menatap sepasang suami-istri yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari siksaan Suigetsu barusan.

"_Arigatou_… Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama."

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama terdiam mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang keluar dengan tercekat dari mulut Karin. Sakura pun memandang Karin yang sedang duduk kaku di sampingnya.

Ia tersenyum. Senyum termanis yang pernah ia sunggingkan untuk Karin.

"Tak masalah. Kami malah senang, kalau kau sudah selamat dari siksaan barusan. Memang siapa dia? Seenaknya saja memukulmu, dan lagi kau bodoh karena membiarkan ia memukulmu!" seru Sakura kesal, yang hinaan tak sadarnya tadi dikoreksi oleh Sasuke dengan tatapan kesalnya. Sakura pun tutup mulut, sementara Karin mulai buka mulut mendengar tanggapan Sakura.

"Dia Suigetsu, suamiku…" ucap Karin lirih. Jelas saja, Sakura langsung kaget mendengarnya.

Masa seorang suami sebegitu teganya pada sang istri di depan umum?

Harusnya suami melindungi, bukan menyakiti.

Keadaan pun semakin hening setelah Karin buka mulut barusan. Sakura hanya bisa menatap Karin dengan tatapan iba. Kenapa wanita secantik Karin harus bersuami sejahat Suigetsu? Sama sekali tidak cocok.

Dan sekarang, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam cukup lama melihat lebam-lebam yang semakin jelas terbentuk di sekujur tubuh Karin.

Membuktikan kalau sudah cukup lama Karin diperlakukan sebiadab itu oleh Suigetsu.

"Karin-san," panggil Sakura dengan suara kecil.

Karin menyadarinya, ia langsung menatap Sakura dengan benak penuh tanda tanya.

"Untuk sementara, menginaplah dulu di rumahku. Akan kusediakan apa saja yang kau mau, dan jangan keluar rumah kalau kau melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan suamimu di sekitar rumahku. Maaf kalau aku harus mengatakan ini, tapi… aku benci suamimu," jelas Sakura dengan wajah sebal, yang ditanggapi dengan senyum polos Karin.

"Terima kasih. Apa imbalan yang bisa kuberikan padamu, Nona?"

"Ah, aku ikhlas kok. Dan tolong… jangan panggil aku 'nona', kelihatannya kita seumur dan sederajat, kan?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah ramah.

Karin tersenyum lembut.

Sejenak kemudian, ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyetir dengan wajah penuh sedikit harapan.

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

_Terima kasih telah menjadi malaikatku, Sasuke… terima kasih…_

~o~

_Menggali masa lalu, satu dari sekian hal yang paling dibenci manusia…_

_Namun,…_

_Kalau masa lalu yang satu ini lebih baik dari sekarang…_

_Untuk apa kita membencinya?_

~o~

Begitu sampai di rumah, Sakura segera menyediakan air hangat dan menyuruh Karin berendam sebelum ia mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kuyup dan kotor.

Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di rumahnya, segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan menyalakan televisi dengan malas-malasan.

Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh dari sang suami semenjak ia pulang dari toko bayi tadi. Ia pun mendekati Sasuke dan memegang lengannya erat-erat.

"Kau kenapa, Sasu? Tadi kalungnya ketemu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah penasaran.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Diambilnya kalung emas dari saku celana jinsnya dan ia menyerahkannya tanpa semangat kepada Sakura. "Biar kau yang pegang. Kalau kupegang, nanti cepat hilangnya," tegas Sasuke kurang berwibawa, kemudian mengambil salah satu bantal sofa dan ditutupnya sang wajah dengan bantal tersebut.

Sakura menatap kalung emas itu dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasuke sudah menemukan apa yang sejak tadi ia cari. Tapi, kenapa ia terus melihat kemurungan di wajah pria yang amat dicintainya itu?

"Kau tahu kalau seorang istri juga bertugas sebagai pendengar yang baik untuk suaminya kan, Sasu? Sekarang cerita, apa yang membuat wajahmu semakin suram belakangan ini?" kata Sakura dengan wajah menginterupsi, yang mau tidak mau harus disanggupi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menghela napas panjang. Dimatikannya televisi, kemudian ia memandang Sakura penuh kuatir.

Ia takut. Takut pada Sakura. Takut pada masa depannya.

Takut.

"Kemarin… aku bermimpi, dan mimpinya aneh," ujar Sasuke singkat, yang didengar dengan seksama oleh Sakura. Dipegangnya tangan Sasuke erat-erat, mencoba meresapi tiap rasa takut yang sedang menjalari batin dan fisik keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke memang sulit mengutarakan suatu masalah dengan baik, jadi ia bisa bersabar kalau mendengar curhatan Sasuke yang sepatah-dua patah kalimat itu.

"Mimpinya… sulit kuceritakan, Saku," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah bimbang. Dilepasnya eratan tangan Sakura, kemudian ia bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sakura terdiam. Bibirnya kelu, seolah dipaksa untuk tidak mengatakan satu kata pun.

"Sasuke…"

Ekor mata hijau bening itu merayap dan berhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto, dimana terpasang selembar foto seorang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum tipis dengan latar belakang lautan luas. Wajahnya cerah, dan meski pun senyumnya tipis tetap menandakan ia tengah berbahagia dalam momen tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?"

~o~

Biasanya, Sasuke hanya memerlukan sedikitnya semenit agar ia bisa tertidur dengan lelap.

Tapi, hari ini, entah kenapa Sasuke sedang tak ingin tidur. Bahkan, sudah tiga jam ia berbaring diatas kasur, ia tetap tak bisa menenangkan dirinya yang tengah gelisah tak karuan. Dipandangnya Sakura, yang sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran kecil di sampingnya. Sejenak, ia bergerak mendekati Sakura, memegangi keningnya, dan mencium kening lebar itu untuk beberapa detik.

"Mimpiku itu kehilangan kau, Saku. Jadi aku tak bisa menceritakannya…" kata Sasuke lirih, seraya mengelus pelan rambut gulali Sakura.

Ketika ia akan bergegas tidur, secara mendadak terdengar suara barang jatuh dari dalam ruang dapur. Pria itu pun kembali menyalakan lampu kamarnya, mengambil jaket tebal yang tersampir di kursi meja rias kamarnya, dan bergegas menuju ruang dapur.

Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu hal terjadi yang berhubungan dengan Karin di dapur.

Dan _great_, tebakannya memang selalu benar.

Pria itu kaget, melihat Karin yang sedang merintih kesakitan seraya memegang kaki kanannya yang terluka. Di sampingnya ada panci berisi cokelat panas yang tumpah dan berceceran kemana-mana, menebarkan lengket dimana-mana. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke sekilas, kemudian bangkit dan mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan pertamanya di dapur yang biasanya digunakan oleh Sakura itu.

"Baka, malam-malam begini apa yang kau lakukan sih?" tegur Sasuke tak senang, seraya mencoba membantu Karin bangun.

"Ma-maaf… tadi aku ingin buat cokelat panas, tapi… ka-kakiku…" ucap Karin terbata-bata. Sasuke pun menatap lutut Karin yang berwarna keunguan dengan beberapa bekas luka gores di sekitarnya. Kelihatannya hal seburuk itu dilakukan oleh sang suaminya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Suigetsu.

"Sana, biar kubuatkan cokelat panasnya," titah Sasuke, seraya menatap meja ruang makan. Karin mengangguk lemah, lantas ia mencoba berjalan setengah pincang kearah meja makan.

Sasuke menghela napas kecil.

Dipandangnya cokelat panas yang sudah jadi, yang kini sudah berceceran di lantai dapur.

_Dasar, cokelat itu kan persediaan Sakura untuk sarapanku besok…_

~o~

"Nih. Cepat habiskan dan kembali ke kamarmu."

Dengan kasar, Sasuke memberikan segelas cokelat hangat untuk Karin, dan satu gelas lagi untuknya. Ketika ia tengah menyeruput cokelat hangat itu, ia melirik Karin yang tengah dalam kegugupan meminum cokelat cair itu.

Uchiha bungsu itu pun meletakkan gelas cokelat cairnya yang sudah kosong diatas meja makan dan menatap Karin dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

"Itu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_, ekor mata oniksnya menatap lebam kebiruan di kaki Karin. Namun, wajahnya masih tampak datar dengan ekspresi sesantai mungkin. Sementara Karin terlihat malu-malu dengan luka lebamnya itu, kemudian menutupnya dengan rok biru selutut yang dipakainya. "Ha-hanya luka biasa… nggak parah kok."

"Yang kutanyakan bukan jenis lukanya, tapi penyebabnya," koreksi Sasuke, yang lagi-lagi membuat Karin sulit untuk menjelaskannya.

Yah… bagaimana cara menjelaskannya kalau yang melakukan hal sekejam itu adalah suaminya sendiri?

"Su-Suigetsu… Suigetsu," jawab Karin ragu-ragu, lalu meminum kembali cokelat hangat di gelasnya yang sudah setengah penuh. Namun, cepat-cepat ia menurunkan gelasnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit senang. "Ta-tapi… ia tak sengaja, kok! Wa-wa-waktu itu, aku tak sengaja terkena palu miliknya. Ta-tapi… di-dia tak sengaja… Su-Sui-kun tak sengaja…"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, ia tahu kalau apa yang Karin katakan tadi dusta. Bohong. Menipu. Wanita itu hanya berniat melindungi sang suami dari pandangan buruk masyarakat. Terlalu baik.

Pria berambut biru donker itu menghela napas pelan, ditatapnya intens bola mata merah milik Karin.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Lelaki itu bangkit, kemudian berjalan menuju meja kecil yang diatasnya tersedia pot bunga kecil dan kotak P3K. Sasuke mengambil dua lembar kapas, satu _hansaplast_, dan satu cairan cokelat penyembuh luka. Tanpa menunggu izin Karin, ia menarik kaki wanita itu dan membubuhkan dua tetes cairan penyembuh luka diatas lebam biru yang kelihatannya baru terbentuk beberapa hari lalu itu. Bisa didengarnya rintihan Karin yang merasa sakit dengan perawatannya yang memang terbilang kasar itu.

"Sabarlah, ini juga agar kau sembuh, kan," nasihat Sasuke tanpa menoleh sekali pun pada Karin. Ia lebih fokus pada luka lebam di lutut wanita berkacamata minus itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lebam itu pun tertutup oleh selembar _hansaplast _berwarna cokelat polos pemberian Sasuke. Lukanya pun telah dibersihkan dengan cairan penyembuh luka, cairan alkohol, kemudian selembar kapas yang tadi Sasuke ambil dari kotak P3K. Sepertinya luka itu juga mulai terasa tak sakit berkat pengobatan kasar Sasuke tadi.

"Gimana? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke memastikan, seraya memasukkan botol alkohol dan cairan penyembuh luka yang masih tersisa ke kotak P3K.

"I-iya… arigatou…"

"Hn. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu," titah Sasuke dengan wajah serius. Karena ia sendiri tahu persediaan cokelat hangat di gelas Karin juga sudah habis sejak seperempat jam yang lalu. Karin sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang.

Karin mengangguk. Ditorehkannya seulas senyum manis untuk pria tampan yang sudah bersedia mengobati lukanya tadi.

Jelas saja, melihat senyuman yang manis dan anggun itu, wajah Sasuke memanas dan memerah. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah dapur dan berucap, "Cepat."

"Ba-baik!" ucap Karin terbata-bata, kemudian berlari kecil memasuki kamar sementaranya.

Usai Karin memasuki kamarnya, Sasuke melirik kamarnya dan kamar Sakura yang sekarang hanya diisi Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas di dalamnya. Pria itu pun membawa dua gelas kosong dari meja makan menuju dapur, mencucinya sebentar, mengaturnya di rak alat-alat rumah tangga, kemudian mematikan lampu ruang tamu sebelum ia memasuki kamar.

Sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Sakura sudah terbangun sejak satu jam yang lalu, memandangi kegiatan Sasuke dan Karin tadi dengan hati yang sedikit menghangat.

_Sasuke-kun…_

… _ia sudah janji takkan berselingkuh, kan?_

~o~

_**Dan akan ada waktunya…**_

_**Ketika sang elang terbang meninggalkan kupu-kupu sendirian…**_

.

.

.

Lanjut atau Selesai?

Whoahaha, fic macam apa ini!? *disambar palu*

Maaf ya kalau ficku abal banget, soalnya isi ceritanya semau perasaanku aja sih *getoked*. Kalau memang jelek… ya harap maklum!

First, aku newbie ya disini. Mohon bantuannya! *ojigi*

Jadi… bersediakah mereview? :3

.

_Anata Korochi._

_8 November 2012._

…


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fake Smile, Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Character : Sakura H., Sasuke U.**

**Warning (s) : Semi-Canon, AU, Miss-Typo, OOC?**

Happy Reading~

**~0~**

Pagi itu diawali Sasuke dengan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menyebalkannya.

Karena kemarin terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Karin, pria itu jadi lupa waktu. Ketika malam itu ia menyelesaikan waktunya berbincang-bincang bersama Karin, ia baru sadar kalau malam itu sudah terlalu larut untuknya tidur. Kalau biasanya seorang Uchiha bungsu itu tidur jam sembilan malam, kemarin ia tidur jam dua belas malam. Dan ia begitu idiot ketika baru ingat kalau hari ini ia akan lembur, mengerjakan banyak tugas di kantor seharian penuh, dan menangani banyak klien yang sedang bermasalah di perusahaan warisan sang ayah.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kantung matamu menebal."

Peringatan halus itu membuat kedua mata Sasuke yang hampir terpejam, kembali terbuka dan melotot lebar-lebar agar tidak tertidur lagi. Samar-samar, dipandangnya seorang wanita manis yang sedang duduk dengan tubuh menghadap padanya. "Sakura."

Sasuke bisa melihat dengan remang-remang, wanita manis itu bangkit seraya mengambil segelas air putih dan menyodorkannya secara sopan padanya. "Nah, minumlah. Wajahmu benar-benar kelihatan tidak sehat hari ini," ucapnya halus, namun tetap bernada tegas.

Tanpa rasa terpaksa sedikit pun, Sasuke menerima air putih itu dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

Barulah sekarang, ketika penglihatannya mulai jernih, ia bisa melihat sepenuhnya wajah manis yang dihiasi dengan jidat super-lebarnya itu. "_Ohayou, _Sakura," sapanya ramah, seraya memperlihatkan senyum super tipisnya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, kemudian merapikan poni pendek yang berantakan dan menutupi mata kiri sang suami. "Sekarang sudah jam tujuh. Jam delapan kau ada janji dengan seorang klien, bukan?" tanya Sakura memperingatkan, sambil menaruh selembar handuk putih polos yang terlipat rapi diatas kedua tangan hampa Sasuke.

Berusaha membuktikan apa yang Sakura katakan, keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "_Arigato, _Saku."

Sakura mengangguk mantap, kemudian menatap intens Sasuke yang tengah bangkit menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar sepasang suami-istri itu. Suara bedebum kecil dari balik pintu kamar mandi, membungkam mulut Sakura seketika.

Wanita itu menatap ranjang tidurnya semalam, kemudian menghela napas menahan kekecewaan.

Ia memegangi kening lebarnya dengan lembut, tersenyum miris.

_Kelihatannya Sasuke-_kun _ melupakan suatu hal pagi ini, ya?_

**~0~**

Ketika Sakura berjalan menuju dapur, wanita itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara singgung-menyinggung yang agak bising dari dalam ruang masak-memasak itu.

Dengan pelan, Sakura mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi dalam ruangan yang sering ia jamah itu.

Wanita itu tampak agak terkejut, melihat seorang gadis manis yang sedang menumis berbagai bumbu masak dan bahan-bahannya diatas sebuah wajan kuno miliknya. Tatapannya beralih pada tiga piring kosong yang terhidang di meja makan serta alat-alat makan lainnya. Sakura membuka mulutnya menahan keterkejutan.

Sebegitu cepatkah Karin melakukan tugas paginya?

"Karin-_san_?"

Sapaan lembut nan menyejukkan itu sukses membuat Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumisan sayur yang sedang dimasaknya.

Gadis bersurai merah magenta itu menoleh ke arah Sakura, memamerkan senyum manis dua jarinya. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Sakura-_sama_. Aku boleh pinjam dapurmu sebentar, kan?" sapanya halus, sambil terus memfokuskan dirinya pada sarapan pagi yang sedang dibuatnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, kemudian beranjak mendekati Karin. Ia menatap apa yang sedang dimasak oleh gadis manis itu, "Kau membuat apa? Semacam kreasi sendiri?"

Karin tersenyum tipis, kemudian segera mematikan kompor minyak dalam dapur itu dengan bantuan tangan kanannya. "Kelihatannya begitu. Aku hanya ingin berbalas budi sedikit atas apa yang sudah kau berikan, Sakura-_sama_."

_**Dukkk!**_

Karin hampir saja menjatuhkan wajan masakannya, jika ia tidak menyadari kalau sosok yang menyodok pinggulnya itu adalah Sakura. Gadis berambut merah itu segera menaruh kembali wajannya diatas sumbu kompor. "Apa yang Sakura-_sama_ lakukan? Kalau wajannya jatuh, kau juga yang kesakitan. Sarapan ini masih sangat panas, lho," tegur Karin, seraya mengambil selembar handuk kecil dari dalam laci alat kebersihan, kemudian mengelap lantai yang berbekas sedikit tumpahan kuah tumisannya tadi.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali sih, untuk tidak memanggilku dengan _suffix sama_? Kita ini sama, Karin-_san_," nasihat Sakura dengan wajah kusut, seraya membantu Karin mengelap bekas tumpahan sarapannya di atas lantai dapur.

Karin menatap Sakura sekilas, kemudian menunduk kalut. "_Gomenasai, _Sakura-_san… _A-aku tak biasa menganggap orang yang sudah terlalu baik seperti kau ini sama denganku."

Sakura mendelik bingung, "Maksudmu apa?"

Karin tertegun sejenak. Meski pun ia masih fokus dengan sarapan yang baru saja dibuatnya, entah kenapa otaknya dibuat untuk berputar ke sebuah masa lalu kelam yang hampir saja dilupakannya. _Oh, Kami-sama. Aku sudah benar-benar melupakan kejadian itu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau memutarnya lagi dalam memoriku?_

"Karin-_san_?" Kali ini sapaan yang didapatnya terdengar lebih kencang.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap iris _emerald _yang dimiliki seorang wanita hamil di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum miris, "Kau tidak membangunkan suamimu, Sakura-_san_? Bukankah hari ini hari kerja?"

Sakura mengambil alat-alat makan dari laci alat makan besar di ruang makan, kemudian mulai membuka mulut, "Ia sedang mandi."

"_Souka…_"

"Karin-_san,_ boleh aku bertanya suatu hal?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Kapan kau akan mendiskusikan masalahmu baik-baik dengan Suigetsu?"

_**Deg!**_

Lagi-lagi, Karin harus dilanda perasaan takut.

Kenapa pagi-pagi begini Sakura sudah membicarakan nama orang yang tak disukainya itu?

Gah. _Mendokusei._

"Ma-maaf, Sakura-_san_. Untuk saat ini, a-aku benar-benar tak bisa menemui Suigetsu," jawab Karin dengan wajah lemas, seraya menautkan erat-erat kedua tangannya. Sakura hanya menatap keraguan yang terbias di wajah Karin itu dengan tatapan pilu. "Ma-maaf… kalau kehadiranku benar-benar merepotkanmu."

"Bu-bukan itu!" seru Sakura menengahi, seraya berjalan cepat ke arah Karin. Ia memegang salah satu tangan Karin, hangat.

"A-aku sama sekali tak ingin mengusirmu dari sini, Karin-_san_. Bah-bahkan, kau sudah benar-benar menerima kehadiranmu disini. A-aku hanya ingin hubunganmu dengan Suigetsu bisa diperjelas."

Karin tertegun sesaat. Mata merahnya menatap dalam mata hijau Sakura, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sama sekali tak bisa menebaknya. Suigetsu orang tak terduga. Mungkin aku langsung babak belur sampai di rumah nanti."

"Karin–"

"_Ohayou_. Apa yang sedang kalian buat?"

Kedua gadis yang sedang bertengkar kecil itu terdiam, mendengar sapaan dari balik pintu dapur. Segera, Karin memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura dan meneruskan kegiatan masak-memasaknya. Sakura tertegun, menatap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah, _gomen_. Aku tunggu di luar," ucap Sasuke datar, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

Kelihatannya pria itu sudah selesai mandi. Lagipula, samar-samar Sakura bisa merasakan bau maskulin segar tiap Sasuke habis mandi tadi.

Wanita manis itu tetap berdiri di samping Karin, menunggui gadis berambut merah itu menyelesaikan masakannya.

**~0~**

Ketika sarapan sudah terhidang rapi di atas meja makan, ketiga penghuni rumah itu segera berdoa bersama dan menghabiskan sarapan mereka masing-masing. "_Itadakimasu_!" seru Sakura riang, kemudian segera menyendok sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Yah, tidak buruk. Karin punya bakat cukup baik dalam bidang memasak.

Sarapan pagi itu dijalani dengan sangat tenang dan sunyi. Tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menyelesaikan sarapannya dan usai menghabiskan segelas air putih.

"Hari ini kau ada _check-up _ke dokter kandungan?" tanya Sasuke pelan, yang dibalas Sakura dengan gelengan kecil.

Wanita itu sudah terbiasa untuk tidak bersuara saat memakan atau meminum apapun. Pribadinya memang mirip bangsawan, meski pun ia sendiri tak ingin menjadi keturunan bangsawan.

"Baiklah. Kalau tiba-tiba ada kendala, kau bisa menemaninya ke dokter kan, Karin?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin, yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Karin mengontrol makanannya dalam mulut, kemudian mengangguk paham. "Baik," ucapnya tanpa menatap langsung wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian menatap arloji di tangan kirinya. "Aku berangkat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, koichi-_chan_," pesan Sasuke hangat, seraya mengecup pelan dahi Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebentar lagi sarapannya habis.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura, seraya berlari mendekati Sasuke. Sarapan paginya sudah bersih.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar, "_Nani_?"

"Kalau sudah pulang, bawakan aku buah apel! Sejak malam, aku ingin memakannya! Kumohon.." ucap Sakura dengan wajah memelas, yang disambut dengan senyum–sangat tipis–Sasuke. "Hn," jawabnya singkat, kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum girang. "Jangan lupa, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Karin berdiri dari bangkunya, kemudian merapikan alat-alat makan di atas meja makan. "Sakura-_san_? Kau tidak istirahat? Sejak tadi kau menemaniku kemana-mana, pasti kau lelah."

Sakura berjalan mendekati Karin, membantu gadis itu merapikan meja makan.

"Entahlah. Aku tak mau istirahat," jawab Sakura seadanya, kemudian membawa sisa piring di atas meja makan ke dapur untuk dicuci. Karin hanya mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku mandi dulu. Biarkan piring-piring itu, biar aku yang bersihkan," titah Sakura pelan, kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Mencari _refreshing _dengan mandi pagi rasanya juga menyenangkan.

**~0~**

Usai mencuci beberapa piring yang tersisa, Karin segera menuju kamarnya.

Gadis itu ingin menenangkan diri di sana, mencari sedikit ketenangan.

Namun, ketika sedang memejamkan mata di atas kasur, matanya kembali dipaksa terbuka ketika mendengar suara dering ponselnya. Dengan lemas, ia bangun dan menghampiri ponselnya di atas laci kamar itu. Mata yang berkunang-kunang itu, secara ajaib melotot lebar, ketika membaca nama yang tertera di atas panggilan masuk itu. Antara takut dan cemas, Karin menjawabnya.

"H-halo?" sapa Karin gugup.

"Baka_! Kau kemana saja, bodoh?"_

Karin menggigit bibirnya kencang. "_Gomen_, Shion. Hari ini aku absen."

"_Eeeeh!? Hari ini pelanggan penuh, dan kau mau absen? Tidak bisa!"_

"Shi-Shion… kumohon! Besok, aku pasti masuk!"

"_Kau tahu? Bos besar menantikan kedatanganmu kemarin, tapi kau tidak datang juga. Pokoknya malam ini kau harus datang!"_

"Shion–"

Terlambat. Arus telepon diputus.

Karin menghela napas berat, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia melempar ponselnya ke sembarang tempat, kemudian memejamkan matanya sesaat. Jujur, saat ini ia ingin beristirahat total sampai tubuhnya bisa benar-benar pulih. Tapi, sekarang sudah banyak pekerjaan menumpuk di pundaknya. Mana mungkin di saat kritis seperti ini ia melalaikan pekerjaannya?

"Baiklah. Kutunggu nanti malam saja."

**~0~**

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Pria yang hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya itu, melirik sebal pada pintu ruang kantornya. Dengan wajah menahan marah, ia berucap, "Masuk."

Dari luar, seorang wanita berambut cokelat datang dengan membawa sebuah map dan surat di atasnya. Wanita itu menyerahkan barang yang dibawanya di atas meja sang pria. "Maaf mengganggumu, Sasuke-_sama_. Ada kiriman yang harus kuantar dari seorang tamu."

Pria itu mengambil sepucuk surat di atas map itu, kemudian membukanya perlahan. "Dari siapa?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Entahlah. Ia hanya bilang, kalau aku disuruh mengirimkan ini semua pada Anda. Setelah itu, Anda juga dapat pesan lisan darinya."

"Apa?"

"Usai mengecek isi map dan surat ini, Anda disuruh datang ke _Lown Café _di dekat komplek rumah Hoku Konoha."

_Itu kan dekat rumahku?_

"Lalu?"

"Itu saja."

Sang direktur mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Oke. Kau boleh kembali kerja, Yato," ucapnya memerintah, seraya mengambil map yang baru saja diserahkan sang wanita.

Wanita itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "_Arigatou, _Sasuke-_san_."

Ketika sang karyawan keluar dari ruangnya, Sasuke segera membaca isi surat tersebut. Matanya dibuat sedikit melotot.

_._

_Hai, Uchiha._

_Sangat senang manakala temanku yang anti-perempuan ini sekarang sudah menikah dengan putri semanis Sakura. Kukira, kau akan jadi perjaka selamanya. Ternyata, hatimu luluh pada Sakura, ya? Haha._

_Jadi bagaimana rumah tangga kalian? Semoga awet ya._

_Omong-omong, kau mendapat map kan? Buka map itu. Kau diundang seorang temanku untuk mengikuti pesta di sebuah bar terbuka di Konoha. Dan kau kenal pasti dengan seorang temanku ini. Datanglah kesana! Itung-itung, mengisi waktumu saat berumah tangga dengan Sakura, haha._

_Lalu, temui aku di Lown Café ketika kau ada waktu luang. Tapi hari ini saja ya, kalau memang tak ada waktu, ya sudah. _

_Titip salamku pada istrimu._

_-Sasori-_

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sasori, ya?"

**~0~**

"Ah, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Pemuda bermata _hazelnut _itu tersenyum, kemudian segera duduk bersamaan dengan Sasuke. "Kudengar, sekarang kau naik pangkat menjadi direktur?"

"Hn."

"Aku turut senang," ucap Sasori berbasa-basi. Pemuda itu menyeruput cangkir teh hangatnya, kemudian menghela napas sebelum mengutarakan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Selain ini, aku juga membawakan kabar tentang kakakmu."

_**Deg!**_

Mata oniks itu melotot mendengar penuturan Sasori tadi, namun tubuhnya tak bergerak barang satu detik pun. Sasuke pun menunduk ke bawah dengan wajah gugup.

Setahunya, Itachi sudah tak ada.

Perusak keluarga Uchiha itu sudah dideportasi dari Konoha karena sudah mengancam dan membuat resah para warga Konoha, dan sekarang berada entah dimana. Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya melupakan bayang-bayang kakak satu-satunya itu. Meski pun merupakan figur terburuk Konoha, Sasuke tak dapat memungkiri kalau Itachi lah sumbernya untuk bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan seperti ini.

Dan sekarang, kabar yang Sasori bawa memaksanya untuk memutar masa lalunya itu.

"Dimana Itachi?" tanya Sasuke dengan hawa hitam, membuat Sasori mulai bergidik melihat tatapan elangnya. Pemuda itu menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja dengan wajah tenang.

"Berhenti bersikap sepanik itu," ujar Sasori. "Pemuda itu mulai membuat kerusuhan di Iwa. Kelihatannya, pemuda itu mulai jadi buronan lagi."

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Ia memijit keningnya dengan wajah kusut. "Lama-lama marga Uchiha tercemar karenanya," komentar Sasuke seraya menatap kosong ke bawah.

Padahal, pemuda itu sudah hampir membangun secara keseluruhan marga Uchiha yang baik-baik dan terhormat.

Tapi, keberadaan Itachi dipastikan mampu meruntuhkan nama baik marga terpandang di Konoha itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya," ucap Sasori dengan mata sedih. "Aku bukan polisi yang mudah menangkap buronan seenaknya. Aku juga tak mau mati di tangan kotornya."

Sasuke mengambil cangkir kopinya, dan menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tak lepas memandang Sasori yang sedang menatap jauh dari jendela.

"Hanya itu yang mau kau sampaikan?" tanya Sasuke. Sasori pun segera menatapnya dan menggeleng. "Datanglah ke bar nanti malam. Kau tahu kan, siapa yang mengundangmu?"

"Hn. Neji."

Sasori tersenyum paham, kemudian berdiri. "Kau boleh pergi duluan. Atau kau ingin disini? Bersantai saja dulu."

Pria berambut _chickenbutt _itu menatap arlojinya. "Pekerjaanku masih sibuk. Aku permisi."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke berdiri, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasori. Namun, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan pemuda berwajah _babyface _itu, Sasuke berujar sesuatu yang membuat Sasori sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau menemui Itachi, lain kali langsung bunuh dia."

Sebegitu bencikah kau pada kakakmu, Uchiha?

**~0~**

Sore itu, kediaman Uchiha terasa sangat sunyi.

Sakura yang baru saja selesai memasak, segera merapikan meja makan dan menyajikan makan malam dengan rapi di atasnya. Ia melepas celemeknya dan tersenyum manis. Wanita itu berharap suaminya cepat pulang dan merasakan masakannya. Sakura memang tak pandai memasak, namun sekedar membuat makanan seperti pasta dan spaghetti, bukanlah hal yang sulit buatnya.

Usai merapikan meja makan, Sakura segera berjalan ke kamar Karin. Ia ingin mengajak gadis itu untuk segera turun makan malam.

_**Tok! Tok!**_

"Karin? Bisa kau buka pintunya?" sapa Sakura dari luar, tentunya dengan nada yang ramah dan bersahabat.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sakura menghela napas. Karin jangan dibiarkan tertidur terus, wanita itu paling tak suka melihat seorang gadis yang terus berleha-leha dari pagi sampai sore menjelang malam begini. Sudah bukan tamu sementara lagi namanya.

"Karin?"

Namun hening, tak ada jawaban sedikit pun.

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura membuka pintu kamar itu. Mata hijaunya meneliti sekitar kamar Karin, namun gadis itu sama sekali tak ditemukan di sudut mana pun.

Kelihatannya ia pergi diam-diam saat Sakura sedang beristirahat tadi siang.

Sakura baru saja akan keluar, ketika melihat secarik kertas di belakang pintu kamar tamu itu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, sepertinya memo itu ditulis oleh Karin sendiri.

.

_Aku pergi sebentar. Maaf sudah membuatmu merasa kesal. Karin._

.

"Haah… pergi kemana sih, dia? Ada-ada saja."

**~0~**

"_Halo?"_

"Ino-_chan_! Kau ingat aku?"

"_Hei, hei. I-ini _forehead_?"_

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. "Dasar _pig_. Berhentilah memanggilku jidat lebar!" seru Sakura manyun.

"_Ahaha. Gomen, gomen. Kemana saja kau? Habis SMU, aku tak melihatmu lagi. Kau tahu? Aku kangeeeeen!"_

"Aku juga, aku baru tahu nomormu dari Sabaku-_san_."

"_Hoo… gimana keadaanmu sekarang? Ah, kudengar kau sudah menikah dengan pangeran es itu, ya?"_

Sejenak, pipi Sakura memerah tipis. "A-ah… begitulah."

"_Wah, selamat! Aku turut bangga mendengarnya! Semoga mendapat keturunan yang secantik kauuuu!_"

"Ahahaha, kau bisa saja."

Hening sesaat. Tak ada yang mampu memulai pembicaraan.

"Errr… Ino?"

"_Nani_?"

"Hari ini kau ada acara? Kalau tidak, kita ketemuan yuk! Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, _pig_!"

"_Ah, sudah kuduga. Aku juga merindukanmu, _forehead_! Baiklah, nanti jam enam ya. Kau sudah minta izin Sasuke, kan?"_

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia bahkan sudah menelepon sang suami hampir lima kali, namun apa yang didapatnya selalu nihil. Jadi, mana mungkin ia bisa meminta izin dari pria keturunan terpandang itu?

"Eh… su, sudah."

"_Oke. Jam enam, oke?"_

Usai menutup telepon, Sakura menatap meja makannya. Sudah terhidang berbagai macam masakan di sana, namun tak ada seorang pun yang berniat memakannya. Segitu jijikkah masakan Sakura dipandang orang? Padahal, masakan Sakura jauh lebih baik dari masakan Ino yang bisa dibilang sebagai biang racun sekeluarga.

Dengan hati sedikit kecewa, Sakura menutup masakan yang baru saja selesai dimasaknya itu dan menaruhnya di kulkas.

"Sasuke-_kun _pasti pulang malam lagi. Biar kuhangatkan saat pulang nanti."

Sakura pun segera bersiap-siap, menemui kawan lamanya.

Sekaligus menemui sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan.

**~0~**

_**Glek… Glek… Glek…**_

Di depan seorang _bartender _muda, pria itu berulang kali meneguk bir dari gelas yang sama. Bayangkan, sudah dua botol bir habis dengan cepat olehnya. Bau alkohol tercium jelas dari dalam mulutnya. Ia sama sekali tak tampak sesegar ketika memasuki bar tersebut.

"_Baka._ Kau bisa dimarahi istrimu jika pulang-pulang mabuk berat begitu," nasihat Sasori yang baru saja menemukannya. Sasori memang kehilangan Sasuke saat sedang berpesta bersama Neji. Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke ditemukan sedang mabuk-mabukkan usai pesta berlangsung.

Sasuke melirik Sasori sekilas, kemudian tertawa renyah. "Hik… Hik, kau yang bodoh. A… hik, hik… aku tak peduli."

Sasori geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang berada di bawah alam sadarnya, kemudian menjauhkan botol bir yang masih tersisa setengah di hadapan pria itu. "Hentikan. Kau tak boleh begini hanya karena kakakmu."

"Terserah… hik, hik."

Sasori menunduk pasrah, kemudian melihat jam tangannya. "Ini sudah jam tujuh. Mungkin saja istrimu sedang menunggu kedatanganmu untuk makan malam bersama, kan?"

"Di-dia… hik, sudah ditemani… hik, hik… Ka-Karin."

"Karin?"

"Hn."

Ketika Sasori ingin menghalau Sasuke yang berusaha mengambil botol birnya, Neji muncul. Pria yang baru saja memulai rumah tangganya dengan Tenten dua bulan yang lalu itu terkejut melihat Sasuke di sampingnya. "Lho, sejak kapan kau disini, Uchiha? Kau tak ikut minum bersamaku?" tanya Neji. Bola mata _lavender_nya menoleh pada Sasori.

"Dia menghilang saat pesta," jawab Sasori seadanya. Keduanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang meneguk _vodka _itu.

**~0~**

"Ah, Sasuke masih bekerja?"

Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan jawaban Ino. Kedua wanita itu menyeruput teh masing-masing secara bersamaan. "Entahlah. Sudah kutelepon berulang kali, tapi ia tak mengangkatnya. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk."

Ino menaruh cangkir teh manisnya. "Kenapa kau nggak ke kantornya saja? Bukan maksudku menyumpahi, tapi firasatku tentang pria itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Ino tertegun sebentar, kemudian tertawa garing. "A-ah… tidak ada."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Nah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai, _pig_?"

Sekejap, wajah Ino diliputi rasa malu. _Pink blush _terlihat jelas di pipinya. "Ah, pipimu memerah. _Kawaiiii_!"

Ino segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan wajah malu di depan Sakura. "Uh, jangan begitu! Saat ini, Sai sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan melukisnya itu."

"Ohaha…"

Ketika suasana mulai hening, Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Sekedar memberitahu," tambah Ino dengan wajah serius. "Kau tahu Konan, kan? Wanita itu sudah lama sekali menikah dengan Pain."

"Hm," balas Sakura seadanya.

"Kemudian, yah… ketika malam, Pain tidak pulang-pulang. Dengan wajah gelisah, Konan pergi ke segala tempat yang selalu disinggahi Pain. Dan kau tahu? Konan menemukan pria itu sedang berada di bar–" Ino mengambil cangkir tehnya, kemudian menyeruputnya, "–sedang bercumbu dengan seorang pelacur."

_**Deg!**_

Entah kenapa, perasaan Sakura mendadak semakin tak enak mendengar ucapan Ino.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Tak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke melakukan hal sebiadab itu.

Sasuke kan tidak seperti Pain, yang punya otak sangat mesum.

"Huh. Kau datang kesini untuk membuatku cemas, ya?" ejek Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. Wajah cemberut Sakura yang terlihat imut, disambut Ino dengan tawa cekikikan. Hal itu membuat Sakura makin jengkel. "Maksudmu apa menertawaiku begitu, _pig_?"

Ino menghentikan tawanya, kemudian mengaduk-aduk cangkir tehnya. "Bukan begitu. Aku kan, hanya bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius begitu, _forehead_."

Sakura menghela napas berat, kemudian melirik jam di ponsel _touchscreen_nya. "_Ano_… sepertinya aku harus pulang. Sekarang hampir menuju jam delapan," ucap Sakura seraya memasukkan _gadget-gadget _miliknya ke dalam tas. Giliran Ino yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sebentar saja, nih? Aku masih ingin bersamamu, Sakura!" seru Ino seraya menatap Sakura memohon dengan iris _aquamarine _yang indah itu.

Sakura tersenyum pasrah. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini tanggungan seorang istri," ucap Sakura, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Titip salamku untuk Sai, ya? Ngomong-ngomong, ini uang untuk tehku," ucap Sakura, seraya memberikan beberapa keping uang pada Ino.

"Baiklah," jawab Ino dengan wajah kecewa. "Kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi, ya! _Daisuki desu, forehead_!" seru Ino, seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang mulai meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

Sakura membalas lambaian tangan itu, sekaligus senyum Ino. "_Daisuki, pig_!"

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, entah kenapa firasat Sakura mulai tidak enak. Tentu saja firasat itu mengenai sang suami dan teman barunya, Karin. Dengan hati-hati, Sakura menekan nomor ponsel kantor suaminya, berharap sang suami masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sangat jarang ketika Sasuke pulang jam segini. Pasti keadaan rumah masih kosong.

"_Ah, Sakura-sama?" _sapa Yato, asisten Sasuke, dengan ramahnya.

"Ah, Yato. Apa Sasuke masih di kantor, atau sudah pulang? Entah kenapa firasatku hari ini tentangnya sama sekali tak enak."

"_Sasuke-sama? Hm… tunggu sebentar…"_

"_Ah! Kurasa, Sasuke-sama belum pulang. Katanya, nanti malam ia akan ada janji di suatu _klub _di daerah Konoha. Tapi, aku tak tahu dimana _klub _yang ia maksud."_

Sakura semakin cemas. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan malam-malam begini di _klub_? Apa janjinya disana? Bersama siapa ia berjanji?

Sakura mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa ada petunjuk? _Klub _di Konoha kan banyak, Yato."

Sekitar semenit, Sakura menunggu jawaban asisten terpercaya suaminya itu.

"_Hum… a-aku tak begitu yakin. Ta-tapi… tadi, Sasuke-sama sempat menyebut-nyebut kata 'ao' dan 'kaote'."_

"_Ao _dan _kaote_?" balas Sakura dengan wajah kebingungan.

"_Ya, begitulah."_

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Rasa-rasanya, ia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dari seseorang. _Ao _dan _kaote_, ya?

"Haaah… baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasimu, Yato."

"_Oke, Sakura-sama. Maaf tak bisa membantumu lebih banyak."_

_**Tit.**_

Dengan wajah lusuh, Sakura memasukkan ponselnya dan berjalan pulang dengan kekecewaan. "Sasuke-_kun _dimana? Kenapa ia nggak bilang dulu kalau ingin ke _klub_?"

Di tengah-tengah keputusasaannya, Sakura secara tak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan lunglai. Dengan wajah kaget, Sakura langsung membantu pemuda itu bangun. "_Go-gomenasai_!"

Dengan wajah yang penuh semburat merah karena terlalu mabuk, ia menatap Sakura. Matanya terlihat tajam. "Cih. Kalau jalan yang benar, bodoh!"

Ketika pemuda itu melanjutkan jalannya dengan lunglai, Sakura kembali berjalan pulang. Namun, entah kenapa cercahan sinar di samping kanannya mengganggu matanya.

Dengan penasaran, Sakura menoleh ke samping. Matanya melotot lebar.

Di depan matanya, banyak sekali gadis dengan pakaian yang sangat mini lalu-lalang memasuki gedung tua itu. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mau apa para gadis yang terlihat murahan itu?

Ketika Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, ia menemukan suatu nama yang membuatnya tersenyum lega.

_**Ao Kaoteru**_

Mata hijaunya berbinar-binar. "Tadi Yuto bilang _ao _ dan _kaote,_ kan? Mungkin saja tempat ini!" serunya girang.

Dengan wajah lega, Sakura berjalan memasuki gedung kuno itu.

Sekaligus berharap agar tak ada hal tolol yang Sasuke lakukan di dalam.

**~0~**

"Nah, kau tampak cantik!"

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Shion menatap temannya yang sekarang berbalut _kimono _berbahan tipis dengan panjang sepaha. Apalagi, saat ini wajahnya sudah berhiaskan lipstik merah muda tipis dan _eyeshadow _berwarna abu-abu. "Simpel, tapi kau tetap terlihat istimewa!"

Karin yang sedang duduk itu hanya tersenyum malu. "Shi-Shion… tetap saja, kau kan pujaan lelaki di sini!" seru Karin dengan wajah jahilnya.

Shion menyambut hal itu dengan tawa lebarnya. "Pembual. Banyak lelaki yang menginginkanmu, Karin!"

"Tapi–"

Omongan Karin terhenti, ketika seorang pemuda dengan pakaian _bartender_nya masuk. "Karin, Shion?" sapanya pemuda itu, yang dibalas oleh Shion dan Karin dengan anggukan singkat. "Pergi ke meja bar. Banyak lelaki yang sedang mabuk disana!" seru pemuda itu, kemudian berlari kembali menuju meja bar.

Shion dan Karin saling menatap, kemudian berdiri. Mereka berjalan bersamaan keluar dari ruang ganti.

Dan ketika keluar, Karin terkesima. Sangat banyak pelanggan di meja bar saat ini. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di kepalanya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja tangan Shion yang hangat mengekang tangan kanannya. Gadis itu menatap Shion dengan tatapan takut.

"Hei, kau jangan takut," ucap Shion menyemangati, sambil menghapus keringat di wajah Karin. "Kita melakukan ini, juga untuk hidup kita, kan? Ini tanggungannya menjadi _geisha_."

Karin terdiam sejenak, mata merah itu menatap iris _lavender _Shion dengan hangat.

Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum pasrah. "Iya. Ayo, Shion."

Dengan menahan gugup, Karin berjalan kepada para pria berhidung belang itu. Ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan haus, ada pula yang menatapnya jijik. Karin hanya mendekati para pria itu sesaat, kemudian meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan takut.

Dan inilah saat kagetnya. Ketika gadis itu menemui pria yang sedang mabuk-mabukkan di barisan paling ujung.

Pria itu sama sekali tak tampak sehat. Wajahnya pucat, dan ia menatap Karin dengan wajah yang agak kaget. Meski pun saat ini tampaknya ia sedang mabuk. "Ka-Karin?" tanyanya dengan suara tak karuan.

Karin tertegun sejenak. Ia kenal betul siapa pria ini. Pria berambut pantat ayam yang sedang mabuk-mabukkan itu… bukankah Sasuke?

"Sa-Sasuke-_sama_? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Karin dengan wajah heran sekaligus kaget. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan hina.

"Hik, hik… ka-kau… hik, pelacur… hi-hik… ya?"

_**Deg!**_

Karin menghela napas berat. Sudah sangat sering dihina begini, tapi menurutnya ini sangat berat jika yang mengatakannya adalah sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Ano_, Sasuke-_sama_–"

_**BRUK!**_

Dan tanpa diduga, hal mengejutkan itu terjadi.

**~0~**

Sedangkan Sakura? Ia masih sedang mencari sang suami.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Sasuke-_kun_?"

Tiap kali berjalan, acapkali Sakura menabrak seorang pemuda berhidung belang yang sedang mabuk atau seorang _bartender. _Keadaan di _klub _itu memang sangat ramai, bahkan Sakura tak memungkiri kalau sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali tubuhnya terombang-ambing diantara lautan manusia pemabuk ini. Melelahkan, bukan?

"Sasuke–"

_**Grep!**_

Sakura baru saja akan menemukan Sasuke, ketika sebuah tangan menggapainya dengan cepat. Dengan panik, Sakura berusaha melepas genggaman tangan mendadak itu. "Le-lepaskan! Kurang ajar! Pengecut! Lepaskan!"

Sekian lama Sakura berteriak, barulah ia menyadari kalau pemuda yang mengeluarkannya dari keramaian itu adalah sosok teman masa lalunya.

"_E-etto_… Sasori-_kun_?" tebak Sakura dengan wajah bingung, yang disambut dengan senyum dari wajah super _babyface _itu. Ia kemudian melepas tangan Sakura yang sudah digenggamnya dengan erat sejak tadi.

"Hah, Sakura. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah berkeringat.

Entah kenapa, rasanya ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sakura.

Sakura melirik ke sekitarnya. "Sasuke-_kun_! Kau melihatnya, tidak?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah cemas.

Kini giliran Sasori yang menelan ludah menahan panik dan cemas.

"Eh, Sasuke ya? I-ia tadi kesini, ta-tapi–"

"Berarti yang kulihat tadi memang dia!"

_**TAP! TAP! TAP!**_

Mata _hazelnut _itu kaget bukan main, melihat Sakura yang langsung berlari menerobos puluhan manusia yang sedang menari itu. "SAKURA-_CHAN_! Aduh, gawat…" seru Sasori dengan wajah panik, seraya berlari mengejar Sakura. Namun terlambat, bayangan Sakura makin memudar seiring membludaknya jumlah penari di _klub _tersebut.

"Hah… hah…"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura berlari mendekati sosok lelaki di ujung sana yang sedang membelakanginya. Senyumnya makin merekah lebar. "Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi…

_**DEG!**_

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Sakura berhenti.

Bibirnya mendadak tak bisa digerakkan, apalagi tubuhnya. Melihat seseorang yang saat ini sedang asyik bersama Sasuke, mendadak kemampuannya menghilang entah kemana.

Apalagi saat ini hal yang tengah mereka lakukan bukan hal yang main-main, bukan hal yang sering Sakura rasakan tiap hari.

Bercumbu. Tidakkah itu keterlaluan?

Jantung Sakura hampir saja berhenti.

"Ka-Karin-_san_?"

**~0~**

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**.**_

_**Moshi-moshi! ^o^**_

_**Masih adakah yang inget sama fic ini? Kalau ada, kupeluk ya~**_

_**Aku selesain fic ini, karena ngerasa fic ini udah bulukan banget. Sayang kan, kalau engga di lanjut? Tentu saja, aku butuh kritik dan saran kalian, minna~**_

_**Oh iya, tentang Sleeping Prince, kukira bakal hiatus dulu. Aku bingung mau lanjutinnya gimana.**_

_**Oh iya, sebenernya, tugas geisha yang sebenernya nggak sama kayak (maaf) pelacur di kota metropolitan ini. Tapi, di fic ini kusamakan sama budaya Jakarta. Nggak apa-apa, ya? **_

_**Gomenasai T-T**_

_**Pastinya, aku minta saran kalian yaaaa~**_

_**Sampaikan di kotak review, minna-san ;)**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu! :)**_

_**.**_

_Friday, 10 May 2013_

_At Jakarta_

_Analicious!_

_._


End file.
